


Сон разума

by Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 6 Special Quest [3]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Narcotics, Nightmares, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: Cобытия происходят лет за 20-25 до времени действия сериала. Родерик Глоссоп молод и не скован ни условностями, ни обязательствами. Кошмары, намеки на наркоманию.





	Сон разума

Кошечка была маленькой, серенькой и желтоглазой. 

Родерик Глоссоп стал доктором буквально две недели назад. Пережив восторги родителей, несколько визитов к родственникам и расставание с милой Кэт, певшей в мюзик-холле, Родерик пересчитал скромный бюджет и отправился познавать мир. 

Он верил, что мир — его устрица, и готовился отведать ее, пусть даже денег не хватает ни на лимон, ни на уксус. Он собирался стать гением медицины, заработать состояние, если повезет — то и титул, и лишь одно смущало новоиспеченного доктора Глоссопа: он еще не до конца определился со специализацией. 

Невропатология выглядела перспективной. Токсикология манила множеством тайн, а хирургия, венерология и эпидемиология гарантировали постоянную занятость. 

Деньги закончились где-то в Австрии. Сняв комнатенку в захудалой гостинице, Родерик упал на кровать и принялся созерцать, как его случайный сосед — тоже студент, собирающийся куда-то в Гималаи постигать древнюю мудрость, — терзает рассохшуюся гитару. 

Альтернативой была кошка, устроившаяся на карнизе дома напротив. Маленькая серая тварюшка тщательно вылизывалась и временами посматривала на любопытствующего молодого доктора голодным испытующим взглядом. 

Разговор не клеился. Гитара фальшивила. Кошка перестала намываться и улеглась греться. Когда сосед предложил закурить, Родерик от скуки согласился. 

От непривычного вкуса самокрутки («Гималайские травы!» — таинственно прошептал будущий этнограф) горло запершило; поэтому принесенное радушным хозяином пиво пошло на ура. 

Сосед рассказывал про традиции многомужия в Непале. Толстый журнал по токсикологии отравлял крепкую английскую голову длиннющими немецкими глаголами. Сизый дым кружил под потолком. Кошка потягивалась на соседней крыше. Внизу, под водостоком, ей пели вечерние серенады влюбленные самцы. 

Родерик обнял гитару и дернул струну. На душе плакала грусть. Кэт, о, златокудрая Кэт, почему ты оставила меня... 

Пиво закончилось. Сосед потерял нить разговора, улегся на свою койку и сделал вид, что зачитывается научной периодикой. Та время от времени вздрагивала от мощного тевтонского храпа. После пива курить хотелось еще больше, и Родерик стянул с соседской тумбочки кисет, папиросную бумагу, неуклюже скатал самокрутку и снова затянулся. Забористые травки странно успокаивали...

Журнал повествовал о пользе кокаина. На его страницах вели непримиримую войну два немецких доктора, совместно исследовавших пятнадцать пациентов, один австриец, который, как понял Глоссоп, вообще защищал любые вещества, расширяющие границы сознания, и русский, сравнивавший историю токсикозависимости одной кокаинистки, девицы из высшего общества, с весьма неравноценной группой пациентов, страдающих классическим алкоголизмом — мужчин, низкообразованных и склонных к физическому труду. 

Немцы доказывали, что кокаин вреден. Австриец — что неисчерпаемы ресурсы бессознательного. Русский приводил диаграммы, как менялась половая жизнь кокаинистки в период обострения, сравнивая ее с унылой моногамией рабочего класса. Все доктора как один сожалели о невозможности сравнить клетки мозга своих пациентов под микроскопом по причине их (пациентов) излишней живучести и их (микроскопов) технического несовершенства. Австриец при этом резюмировал, что, погружаясь в пучины бессознательного, человек приобретает свободу от условностей окружающего мира.

Заглянул хозяин гостиницы. Напомнил соседу, что его поезд будет через полтора часа; будущий этнограф засобирался. Хозяин принес еще пива. Вынес чемодан соседа. 

Забытый кисет так и остался на опустевшей тумбочке. 

Родерик пожал плечами и скрутил еще один косячок. 

Токсикология жонглировала цифрами. Доктор такой-то высчитывал концентрацию яда, необходимую для убийства одной крысы, доктор сякой-то возмущался, что уважаемый оппонент некорректен в контроле диеты и гормонального уровня пациентов. Гитара лежала у изголовья, и когда она попалась Родерику под локоть, снова вспомнилась Кэт — смутно, как сквозь муслиновую занавеску, она далеким призраком прошлась по памяти. На подоконнике приоткрытого окна что-то зашуршало, Родерик поднял взгляд — и обмер. 

На фоне сгустившихся сумерек выделялось пятно абсолютного мрака. 

Оно шевельнулось, и оказалось, что это — кошка. 

Та самая серая желтоглазая кошка, неведомо как перебравшаяся с соседнего дома и зачем-то забравшаяся в комнату доктора Глоссопа. 

Родерик встал, сграбастал животину за шиворот и выкинул ее — прямо с третьего этажа. Сам же поставил себе диагноз — разумеется, виновато пиво. На трезвую голову Глоссоп не позволял себе агрессии. 

Ибо деструктивность, хоть и в природе человека, но должна сублимироваться более сообразным цивилизации способом. 

Родерик вернулся в опостылевшую, смятую кровать, раскрыл очередной журнал и с неудовольствием дипломированного специалиста прочитал творение какой-то модной романистки о любви индуса, привыкшего к неге и роскоши, и английской леди. Которая дрессировала слонов одним только видом. 

Самокрутки заканчивались всё быстрее и быстрее. Горло давно перестало першить, зато голова кружилась — от дыма, пива, смешения токсикологии и беллетристики, сожаления об оставленной Кэт и жесткой гитары, назойливо заменявшей собой подушку. Яд, разбитое сердце, одиночество, дисперсия выборки, процент суицида, бессознательное, ловушка, укрощение змей, искушение, победа разума, воля, самокрутка, индуизм и свастика, боги с пустыми глазами, серая тень, темная ночь, желтые пятна далеких огней, недостижимая Луна, безумие...

— Мяу? 

Родерик поднял голову. 

На спинке кровати сидела та самая кошка и вылизывала сломанную в трех местах переднюю лапу. Из затылка твари торчал пробивший хрупкое кошачье тельце позвоночник. 

Глоссопа затрясло. Нашарив первый попавшийся предмет, он бросил его в ночной кошмар. 

Журнал пролетел сквозь ужасную гостью и упал, раскрывшись на фотографии русской кокаинистки. Как же Родерик раньше этого не заметил? Это же Кэт! Его Кэт! Так вот что с ней произошло, когда он уехал в свое несчастное путешествие!

Кошка прыгнула на журнал и стала перебирать лапками шуршащие страницы. На бумаге отчетливо проступали царапины и пятна сгустившейся крови. 

Дрожащий от ужаса Родерик двинулся к окну. 

— Мау? — спросили у него за спиной. 

В каморку, расплющившись под рамой, пробирался другой кот. Откормленный, пушистый, грязно-белый. Глоссоп резко захлопнул окно, и половинка кота упала на пол, в комнату, а задница с повиливающим хвостом осталась на карнизе. 

— Зачтоу? — обиделся кот. 

Сверху, откуда-то с потолка, на Родерика свалился еще один непрошенный визитер. Он был тощ, одноглаз и черен. 

— Вон отсюда! — закричал Родерик. 

— Да ну? — не поверили твари. Они лезли из всех щелей — со свалявшейся шерстью, а некоторые и в проплешинах сорванной кожи, кругломордые, остроухие, с длинными подрагивающими хвостами. Некоторые живые, но по большей части — мертвые, искалеченные, теряющие куски отваливающейся плоти, и оглушительно мяукающие. 

Они собирались вокруг своей повелительницы и пели ей долгую страстную песню. 

Серая кошка довольно жмурила желтые глаза и грелась в лучах их мертвого обожания.

На рассвете хозяин гостиницы снял окоченевшего, продолжающего стучать зубами молодого английского доктора с крыши. 

На чай Родерик согласился. 

От помощи коллеги отказался. 

Объяснил, что увидел дурной сон, и вообще, перечитал научных статей, знаете, как бывает...

Зато наконец-то определился с медицинской специализацией. 

Хозяин гостиницы покачал головой и покрутил пальцем у виска. Безумец, как и все англичане. 

Как можно не любить кошек? Они такие милашки!

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Сон разума"


End file.
